


【洋岳】关系

by No_Vacancy



Category: ONER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Vacancy/pseuds/No_Vacancy





	【洋岳】关系

1.

岳明辉在听到自己名字被大声吼出来的那一瞬间脑子里滚动播放着俩字儿，完蛋。

他放下酒杯关掉手机，转身面向怒气冲冲的李振洋，挤出一个镇定的笑，“洋洋你怎么来了？”

“这句话应该我问你吧？”李振洋瞪着眼睛，边说边用手指坐岳明辉旁边的李英超，“还有，这未成年哪来的？”

“我成年了！”李英超抢话到，“行了行了小祖宗你就少说点话吧。”岳明辉一听连忙推了推小孩，”洋洋你听我解释......”他话还没说完就被李振洋给打断了，“解释个屁老子不听！”

“小屁孩儿赶紧回家去！”李振洋一把拉起岳明辉的手就往外走，扭着头凶巴巴地对李英超说到。

“这不我班里一小孩之前跟我打赌吗，”岳明辉跌跌撞撞的被拉出酒吧，他慌不迭地说，“说只要他期末考年级前十我就带他去酒吧玩玩儿，你别多想，我们可是单纯的不能再单纯的师生关系......”

“你跟他师生关系，那咱俩算啥关系？”李振洋抱着个双臂，睨视着岳明辉。

“咱俩？咱俩还能是啥关系啊，”岳明辉讪笑着，“男朋友关系呗？”他从脑海里搜刮出最适合他俩现在关系的词儿，小心翼翼地开口，观察着李振洋的表情。

李振洋没说话，只是重重地哼了一声，拽着岳明辉走到车旁边，拉开车门，眉毛一挑，“副驾驶。”

岳明辉配合地坐上车，系上安全带后问到，“洋洋，去哪啊？”

“我家。”李振洋冷着个脸，留给岳明辉一个紧绷着下巴的侧脸。

 

2.

“洗干净点，”一进家门，李振洋就推着岳明辉让人去洗澡，“等会我好干你。”

岳明辉无奈地呼了口气，走进浴室，他自知这回是他不对，“'行，欠你的。”

岳明辉进去后李振洋一个人坐在卧室的床边，眼神放空着愣愣地发呆。但这呆没发多久就被一串手机铃声给打断，他看向声音的来源，是岳明辉放在书桌上的手机。

“喂？”李振洋接通了电话。

“是岳岳不，岳岳在吗？”对面的男声低沉，语气有点急。

“他洗澡着呢，你是？”

“我是他同事卜凡，他U盘和教案落我办公室了，您帮我说一下呗，”卜凡说着，“不然怕影响我们关系。”

“影响？你俩啥关系？”李振洋听着这话心里又不舒服了。

“朋友啊，也是同事，我俩关系好着呢！”卜凡嘿嘿笑了一声。

李振洋一翻白眼，没回答就挂了电话。

 

3.

岳明辉真空穿着浴袍从浴室出来时就看见李振洋哈欠连天地躺在床上刷手机，“困了？”他问到。

“没。”李振洋坐起来，“刚刚一个叫卜凡的人打电话来，说你东西落他那儿了。”

“什么东西？”岳明辉走到床边。

“你不知道？”李振洋反问。

“嗯......我记着应该是一件衣服？”岳明辉皱着眉头思索。

李振洋脸一黑，“什么衣服？”

“我之前和他一起打球嘛，衣服汗湿了我就在那换了件衣服呗。”

“换衣服？”李振洋加重语气。

岳明辉没意识到自己又戳中了李振洋的生气点，一脸无辜地继续说着，“是啊，都是大老爷们儿，这有啥。”

“这有啥？岳明辉你这说的是人话吗？”李振洋一把扯过岳明辉压在床上，“那咱俩也都是大老爷们儿，你说说这有啥？”他话说完就把手移到岳明辉屁股上狠狠捏了一把。

岳明辉疼得嘶了一声，听了这话才反应过来，他支支吾吾地半天说不出话，只好干脆闭上眼哼哼着哎呦喂。

 

4.

“算什么？”

“咱俩到底算什么关系？”李振洋咬紧牙，红着眼睛出声问到。他掐着身下人的腰用力地挺动着，每一次抽插都精准地撞击在深处的敏感点上。

“慢、慢一点......”岳明辉被顶得一颠一颠的，后脑勺撞在床板上，他扭着身子想摆脱李振洋掐着他腰的手，却反而被禁锢的更紧。“你他妈...嗯......”这一下顶得极深，从后穴传来的浓浓酸胀感让他失了反抗的力气，从嗓子里漏出一声带着哭腔的颤音。

“说啊！”李振洋不依不饶地低吼道，伸手捏住岳明辉的下巴不让他合嘴，“不是挺能说吗？”他恼怒地质问，另一只手摸到男人胸前，毫不温柔地揉拧着凸起的乳尖，指腹在乳晕周围打着转转圈，激得岳明辉喘息着弓起上身。

“算什么...”岳明辉急促地吸着气，断断续续地嘴硬说到，“父子关系...老子是你爸爸、呜啊！......”话刚说完他就被李振洋捏着腰翻了个身，灼热的性器摩擦着内壁旋转，强烈的快感硬生生地逼得岳明辉射了精，白浊泄得床单湿了一块。

李振洋简直被气笑了，他拉开岳明辉的双腿，捏着大腿根往深处挺进，“儿子操你操的爽吗？”他压下胸膛贴着岳明辉的背部，凑到男人耳边低声问到，温热的鼻息喷在耳廓上，赤裸的话语激得岳明辉耳朵通红，李振洋见状咬住男人的耳垂，色情地舔弄着。

“呜...”岳明辉失神地摇着头，想躲开男人作恶的舌尖，“好痒......”

“痒？痒就对了。”李振洋轻哼一声，他放慢下身抽插的速度，缓缓地在穴口处磨着小幅度地挺动着，故意不给岳明辉个痛快。

“嗯....你动动....”果然没一会，岳明辉就哼哼唧唧地出声，自己动着腰去获取快感。“嗯？”李振洋勾起一个恶劣的笑容，“我在动啊。”

“洋洋...老公......”岳明辉黏糊着声音，“夫妻关系，是夫妻关系行了吧？”他知道李振洋想要什么答案。

给岳明辉的回答是一记深顶，“唔......”岳明辉被顶得舒服得脚趾都勾起来了，发出一声长长的呻吟。

 

5.

事后，两人躺在床上。

“洋洋，合着你这是吃醋啦？”岳明辉拖着声音问到。

李振洋斜着眼睛看着岳明辉，“你是真傻还是假傻？”

“我这不寻思着你一个劲儿问咱俩啥关系吗，”岳明辉一咧嘴露出虎牙，“你不就想听我说点好听的呗。”

李振洋嗯了一声，“那你说说我听着？”

“洋洋，我跟你说啊，我对你呀，”岳明辉嘿嘿笑道，“那可是深沉的父爱啊.....”他还没说完就已经笑出声，结果一下就被堵上了嘴。

“岳明辉我今天不把你干的叫爸爸我就不姓李！”李振洋一边咬住岳明辉的嘴唇一边含含糊糊地说到，“到时候可别求我！”

 

 

End.


End file.
